


Soul Mate I thru VI

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: By Junior and Speed, Conspiracy Buff, PiperML. Mulder loses the love of his life.





	Soul Mate I thru VI

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Soul Mate I by PiperML

Title: Soul Mate I  
Author: PiperML  
Email:   
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Skinner/Mulder  
Rating:  
Disclaimer: My apologies to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting for their characters that I am so shamelessly stealing and abusing. I am obviously not going to make one red cent from this.  
Synopsis: Mulder loses the love of his life.  
Archivists: Please don't change anything and keep my name and email on it. Thanks.

* * *

Soul Mate I  
by PiperML

Wanted: One Soul Mate. Must love engaging in long conversations about mutual interests. Looking deeply into each other's eyes. Holding hands. Giving meaningful pats and rubs. Must make me the center of your universe and live each day for the time we spend together. Must enjoy giving spankings. Must enjoy long, tender, nights, spent warming a naughty bottom over your bare knees. Rubs and light spanks a plus. Contact Fox Mulder.

Fox shook his head angrily at the pad of paper in front of him, tearing the sheet of paper he had been doodling on off the pad and ripping it into a million pieces. How on earth could he describe what he was looking for in a single want add? How on earth could he replace the love he had lost? The love that completed him. Fulfilled him. Made him want to wake each morning and draw another breath. It was simple. He couldn't. He was doomed to walk the world alone for the rest of his miserable existance. And to be truthful he had no idea how he had ended up in this position.

Last week things had been perfect. He couldn't have been happier. He had a successful career, a partner that he adored, and the man in his life. Walter. Even saying his name was enough to send the tears cascading down his cheeks for the hundredth time today.

Fox looked down at his trembling hands. Seems like they had been trembling a lot lately. Three days to be precise. Ever since that terrible day that Walter told him it was over. Oh, he still wanted to be friends. Like that was supposed to be a consolation. No more moonlit walks holding hands. No more loving comfort. No more having his warm, bare body to snuggle against at night. No more being held accountable for his mistakes and knowing how much he was loved when Walter ordered him to take down his trousers and bend over his knee. No more feeling his warm hand slapping against his bare cheeks. But, hey, if you want to meet for a cold beer at the corner bar after work once in a while, I'm your man. How is that supposed to make up for all I've lost?

Fox places his head in his hands for the umpteenth time today and shut his eyes tightly, as if by squeezing them tightly he could somehow shut out the pain he was feeling. It never worked.

The ringing of the phone startled him from his position, as he leapt to his feet to answer it, immediate hope that Walter had changed his mind being thrown to the surface of his mind as he desperately clutched at the receiver. "Walter?"

A moments pause and then his partner, Dana Scully's voice came over the line. "No, Fox. It's me, Dana. What's wrong?"

Mulder slunk back onto the sofa, his arms slumped at his side, the phone cradled between his ear and shoulders. His mouth opened and closed several times, new tears springing into his red-rimmed eyes as he tried to form the right words to say. Somehow speaking the words aloud made everything worse. More real. He finally gasped out a single word. "Walter...."

Dana was quiet for a moment, waiting for Mulder to continue. When no more words were forthcoming, she gently urged him on. "Fox? Is something wrong with Walter? Did something happen?"

Mulder once again replied with silence, his mouth looking like a fish gasping for air as it tried to form the words. "He..... he..... Dana...... gone..... he's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone? Where did he go? Why weren't you at work this morning? And where were you all weekend?" Dana pressed the phone tighter to her ear, trying to hear any noise on the other end but all was silent. "Fox? Don't move. I will be there as soon as I can. Your scaring me."

Dana pressed the off button on her cell phone, grabbed her purse and quickly exited the FBI building.

~~~~~

Fox sat quietly for several minutes, blinking back tears as his vision focused on the room around him. Everywhere he looked was a disaster. Dirty clothing was strewn about. Plates of untouched food littered the room, attracting the attention of several flies that flew about deliriously happy at the wealth of rotting food to choose from.

Climbing slowly to his feet, Fox began listlessly picking up plates and discarded clothing, making a half-hearted attempt at straightening the room before Dana could arrive and chew him out for living amid such a mess. Fox placed a couple plates in the sink before glancing around the kitchen. It was worse than his living room. The stove was covered with filthy pots and pans and several mysterious-looking stains that he seriously doubted would ever come out. An evil-looking substance had dripped off one counter to pool in a sticky mess on the linoleum. A carton of dangerous-looking milk had been sitting out on the kitchen table for who knows how long and there was a definite stench emanating from that direction.

Glancing down at the dirty clothes in his hand, Mulder rolled his eyes, opened one of the cabinet doors and stuffed the dirty socks and sweatpants inside, quickly closing the door behind them. His gaze fell to the sweaty tee shirt he was wearing. Adorning the front of it was a large catsup stain that had occured two or three days ago. He couldn't remember which.

Without noticing, he dropped down onto one of the kitchen stools, propping his chin on his hand and gazing into space, his mind wandering again, back to three days ago when Walter had stopped by his apartment.

Fox had been pleasantly surprised at Walter's unexpected appearance and had greeted him warmly, slipping easily into his arms. Walter's arms had slipped around him, his hands cupping Fox's bottom as Walter pulled him into a tight hug that only lasted a moment before he was held at arms length, Mulder's lips still pursed for the kiss that never came.

"Fox. We need to talk." Walter's face was a grim mask as Mulder looked questioningly at him, his pursed lips slowly fading as he stepped back to allow Walter admittance.

"Alright, Walter." Mulder led the way into his living room, nervously pausing to look behind him as he wondered what on earth the problem was. Things had been so great between the two of them as of late. They had spent many an evening together in each other's arms, sweaty from the efforts of their love making, Mulder's bottom glowing a bright cherry red from the spanking activities the two of them enjoyed as a prelude to their love making.

Perching anxiously on the arm of the sofa, Mulder waited until the A.D. situated himself in his favorite armchair. Walter smoothed his pants legs nervously after seating himself, then popped back up to pace the room. Unable to meet Fox's eyes, Walter watched his feet as he walked the length of the large living room and back, while Fox looked on. "Walter, what is it? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad...."

Running a hand over his shiny bald pate, Walter cut Fox off before he could finish his statement. "I'm afraid it is that bad, Fox." Finally bringing his gaze to meet Fox's, Walter looked him dead in the eye while delivering the crushing statement. "It's over, Fox. I can not continue in this relationship any longer. Not the way we have been. Not anymore. I still want to be friends though," Walter finished half-heartedly as if that made a difference for all they were losing.

It didn't matter anyhow. Mulder hadn't heard anything after the initial statement, a loud buzzing noise beginning in his ears as he felt his world crash in around him.

 

* * *

 

Title: Soul Mate II  
Author: PiperML  
Email:   
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Skinner/Mulder  
Rating:  
Disclaimer: My apologies to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting for their characters that I am so shamelessly stealing and abusing. I am obviously not going to make one red cent from this.  
Synopsis: Mulder loses the love of his life.  
Archivists: Please don't change anything and keep my name and email on it. Thanks.

* * *

Soul Mate II  
by PiperML

Mulder jumped from the stool as his doorbell buzzer went off, announcing the arrival of his partner, Dana Scully. He glanced belatedly around the apartment as he hustled towards the door, frowning as he realized he was in for one hell of a lecture from Scully about the disgraceful state of the rooms around him. He quickly stripped off the stained tee shirt before he reached the door and stuffed it onto a bookshelf in the hallway, arranging a few books to try to hide it and then moving to open the door as a loud pounding began.

"Okay, okay. I'm here. Sheesh." Pulling the door open, Scully was greeted with the vision of Mulder's bare chest.

"It's about time. I've been ringing the buzzer for five minutes, Mulder! What on earth is going on?" Pushing her way past Mulder into the apartment, Scully's hand immediately went to cover her nose. "What on earth is that stench! It smells like a pig sty in here!" Scully glanced over at Fox. "*You* smell like a pig sty!"

Fox looked momentarily down at himself before blustering. "Did you come over here to help me or to criticize me? I don't need to hear any crap from anyone right now, Scully!"

Taking Mulder's arm, Scully directed him towards the living room, her eyes widening at the mess all around them. "Jesus. I was just here last Tuesday. What the hell happened to you?"

Pulling his arm away from Scully, Fox plopped down in Walter's favorite armchair and studied his toes for a moment before speaking quietly in choppy sentences. "Walter left me. He said it was over. I don't know why. He didn't really say. Said he didn't want to talk about it. And then he left." Sweeping his arm to gesture about the room, Fox continued, his voice choking up with tears. "And I've been here ever since. I just can't.... I can't make heads or tails of it." Glancing up sorrowfully at Scully, Mulder scrubbed his bare arm over his eyes. "I just don't understand what I did wrong. I thought things were perfect. I thought he loved me."

Scully listened thoughtfully, her eyes mirroring the pain she saw in Fox's face. Placing a hand on his arm, she squeezed gently. "We'll figure this out together, Fox. I promise. Just let me help you. Come on. Get up. First things first. You'll feel better after a hot shower and a change of clean clothing. And while your doing that, I will see what I can do about getting this apartment back into shape." Dana glanced at the scattered plates of untouched food. "When is the last time you actually ate anything, Fox?"

Fox climbed reluctantly to his feet, his gaze dropping to a bowl of cereal. A fly was happily doing the breast stroke through the murky milk, eating himself into a stupor. "I don't know. Before Walter came by." Mulder scrubbed his hand through his dark brown hair. "I've been trying to eat. I kept making it.... I just couldn't..."

Turning Fox from the repulsive vision of food, Dana steered him towards the bathroom. "Alright, we'll get you washed up first. Then we'll see about you eating something." Mumbling almost to herself, "I hope your bathroom isn't in as bad of shape as the rest of this place."

~~~~~

Several hours later found Dana driving across town towards A.D. Walter Skinner's apartment. She was determined to get to the bottom of all this nonsense. The evening had been spent scrubbing Fox's apartment from floor to ceiling in some cases. Washing dishes, scrubbing messes, throwing out trash, vacuuming, gathering filthy laundry to take to the cleaners. She had even found a disgusting tee shirt stuffed behind some books and a pile of laundry in one of the cabinets. She had made sure Fox had eaten a small amount of dry toast, before finally tucking him into bed with stern orders to stay there and a light kiss on the forehead before she had taken off, a determined woman.

~~~~~

Dana signed in at the front desk of Walter's luxury apartment building and stalked to the elevator. Angrily punching the button for Walter's floor, Dana brushed her wispy bangs out of her eyes for the umpteenth time this evening. After all the scrubbing she had done at Mulder's she was definitely overdue for a shower herself. She leaned wearily against one wall of the elevator, closing her eyes for a moment as the elevator quickly climbed to Walter's floor.

Her eyes popped open when the doors of the elevator did and adjusting her purse strap over her shoulder, Dana exited the elevator and stepped down the hallway to Walter's apartment door. Forgoing the soft tap that she normally used at the A.D.'s apartment, Dana gave the door a good banging, letter out her frustration at the state she had left Mulder in. "Walter! It's me, Dana! Let me in, right now!"

Several minutes went by with no response as Dana pounded louder. "I know your home! The doorman said you haven't left all weekend!" A door down the hallway finally opened and an elderly woman stuck her head filled with pink curlers out into the hallway. Dana spared her a quick glance and a snotty comment. "Mind your business." The head quickly disappeared, followed by the click of the busybody's door as Dana resumed her pounding. "Walter Skinner! Open up!"

Dana finally grasped the handle of the door and gave it a turn in hopes that maybe it wasn't locked. It turned easily in her hand.

Dana felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, as she quietly entered the dark apartment. The first thing that assaulted her was the smell. It was very similar to what she had first encountered at Mulder's apartment before spending hours scrubbing it. Slowly creeping into the apartment, Dana's gaze swept the room, finding much the same mess as she had at Mulder's. Plates of untouched food, dirty clothing. Fox had always been known to not be the best of house-keepers, but Walter prided himself on keeping a neat and tidy apartment.

Dana inched her way fully into the living room, the only light coming from the muted television. An infomercial went on about it's business, trying to entice buyers into the newest "wonder" item that they were certain you absolutely could not live without. Dana was sure if you acted in the next ten minutes, that you would probably receive a free fillet knife as well or some other such useless item.

Dana's gaze dropped to the back of the sofa in front of her. Inching quietly forward, Walter's body finally came into view. Taking a deep breath, Dana shut her eyes for a moment in relief that he was here before she tentatively pressed two fingers to his neck, checking for signs of life.

"Hello Dana. I figured you'd show up eventually." Dana almost jumped out of her skin, startled at the quiet words in the otherwise silent apartment.

"Walter. Are you alright?" Dana peered through the darkness, pushing a pair of sweatpants out of a nearby chair to the floor and perching nervously on the edge, facing the sofa.

Swinging his feet to the floor, Walter continued to speak softly. "You might as well leave now, Dana. Your not going to change my mind. It's over between Fox and I."

Dana sighed loudly, gaining confidence as she looked at the miserable older man. Climbing to her feet, Dana turned on the lamp on the end table, grimacing as she got a better look at the shambles that had been made of the room. Glancing at her wristwatch, Dana sighed loudly at the lateness of the hour. She had a long night ahead of her. "Look at yourself, Walter. You are in as bad a shape as Mulder was. When's the last time you showered or ate?"

Ignoring her question, Walter spoke quietly. "How is he?"

"His heart is broken, Walter. I cleaned him up and made him eat a few bites, but it's like he's shut himself down. He's merely existing, and barely doing that." Dana raised her eyebrows at Walter. "Just like it looks like you've done. Want to tell me what happened to make you do this? You two seemed so happy together. Why would you want to change that?"

"It's none of your business, Dana. Go home." Climbing to his feet, Walter stepped over a pile of laundry and softly padded down the hallway to his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him, leaving Dana to gape at the closed door.

~~~~~

Dana dropped back into the chair, sitting open-mouthed for a moment, playing over the events of the day in her mind, growing angrier by the minute. How dare Walter treat Fox in this manner and not even have the decency to give him an explanation. The explanation he deserved. Unsteadily climbing to her feet, fueled by her growing anger, Dana dropped her purse into the chair and stomped down the hallway to Walter's closed door. Not bothering to knock, Dana flung the door open angrily, the force of her entrance banging the door into the wall, leaving a small indent from the door knob in the plaster.

Dana growled angrily, sounding like a mother bear protecting her cub, her fingers curled into fists at her sides as she stammered. "How dare you! How dare you treat Fox like this! You at least owe him the decency of an explanation!" Flicking on the overhead lightswitch, Dana stomped over to the bed where Walter was lying prone. Rolling to his side away from Dana, Walter buried his tear-stained face in the pillow, the light burning his ultra-sensitive eyes having lived in darkness since his return from Mulder's apartment three days ago. "Go away, Dana. Please."

"I'm not going away, Walter. Your going to call Fox right this minute if I have to bust you over the head to knock some sense into you." Glancing about the room, Dana figured she had better have something to back up her claim if push came to shove. Dana's eye caught the handle of something sticking out from under the bed. Moving to investigate, she pulled a small, forgotten, wooden paddle from beneath the plaid dust ruffle, leftover from one of the games Mulder and Skinner had played some weeks ago. Tightening her grip around the handle, Dana eyed Walter's sweatpant-covered hip. "I'm not joking, Walter. Pick up that phone right now, or.... or... well, you'll regret it." Dana felt a thin sheen of nervous perspiration spring out across her upper lip and forehead as she stood her ground behind Walter, the small paddle held at the ready.

Walter remained turned stubbornly towards the wall, his choked voice coming in a whisper. "I'm sorry, Dana. I just can't face him. Not now anyway."

Dana sighed and dropped the paddle onto the center of the bed. "Then I give up, Walter. You don't deserve him." Dana turned slowly from the curled up figure of the A.D., shaking her head as she left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

~~~~~

Epilogue:

The next day A.D. Walter Skinner put in for a transfer out of the X-files. He was moved quickly to another department, where he and Fox Mulder's paths would not cross. Eventually one day, the two passed each other on the street. Walter had a pretty, young, showpiece wife on his arm. Fox had heard Walter had been married several months back. Fox was with another young man, who instantly bristled when he saw Walter, placing his hand possessively in the small of Mulder's back.

Fox gave the young man a reassuring glance, and then extended his hand in Walter's direction. "Hello, Walter."

The A.D. could not meet Fox's eyes at first, but slowly lifted them to his, firmly grasping his hand, a little tighter than his normal handshake. "Hello, Fox. How are you?"

"Fine. Fine." Fox turned to his new *friend*. "Keith, this is A.D. Walter Skinner. We used to work together. Walter, this is my friend, Keith."

"Pleased to meet you, Keith. This is my wife, Beth." Beth extended her hand tentatively, sensing the nervous tension in the air. "It's nice to meet you both."

Aimless chit-chat passed for a few minutes before the two pairs went their separate ways again. Keith slipped his hand into Fox's as they walked away, giving him a reassuring squeeze and a small smile. Glancing lovingly back into Keith's eyes, Fox returned the squeeze as they continued their way down the sidewalk. 

 

* * *

 

Title: Soul Mate III  
Authors: PiperML & Conspiracy Buff  
Email: &   
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Skinner/Mulder  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Our apologies to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting for their characters that we are so shamelessly stealing and abusing. We are obviously not going to make one red cent from this.  
Synopsis: Mulder regains something dear to his heart.  
Archivists: Please don't change anything and keep our names and email on it. Thanks.

* * *

Soul Mate III

Wanted: One Soul Mate. Must be....

Must be what? Walter? Impossible. Nobody could be Walter.

Fox sighed and pushed himself up and away from the desk where he had been writing. "I'm not going to put myself through this again. I'm just not. I can't do it. And why am I talking to myself?"

Fox turned disgustedly away from his study and wandered aimlessly towards the kitchen. The fridge held nothing of interest. He gazed gloomily inside, not sure what he was searching for. Slamming the door dejectedly, he opened the nearest cabinet and sorted through the various cans and boxes.

Fox had gone through a stable full of men since Walter left him. None seemed to last very long. He always managed to find something wrong, sooner or later. Some small thing that kept them from measuring up to the love of his life. Some flaw, imagined or otherwise, that kept him from fully giving his heart.

He had been through several nasty breakups. The most recent, Fox was fairly certain, would turn into a nasty stalking case before all was said and done. Bradley. What kind of name is that anyhow? It's certainly not a manly name. Like Walter. Now that is a.... Fox gripped angrily at his hair, raking his fingers through it, "What the hell am I doing?"

It had been two years, since he had last seen Walter. There were a few uncomfortable encounters at first, but Mulder had taken great pains to ensure that there would be no more. Each time felt like a dagger was being driven straight into his heart. The after effects lasted for weeks. Sometimes months. Leaving him in funks that affected his life. His work. His relationships. His very sanity.

A soft tap at the door roused Mulder from his musings. He automatically headed across the kitchen to the entryway, expecting his partner, Dana Scully. Fox opened the door without benefit of the peep hole.

As the door swung wide, Mulder startled. He blinked, and stared again. Walter? Walter Skinner? What the hell was he doing here? Mulder felt nauseous. The room seemed to tilt off balance. For a moment he thought he might faint. Digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands, Mulder waited for the room to straighten.

Hot tears sprang to his eyes. His heart thumped wildly in his throat, nearly making him gag. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision and make the apparition disappear. It didn't. "Walter?"

Walter felt a lump in his own throat, "Yes, Fox." He stared foolishly, at a loss for something to say. This wasn't nearly as easy as he had convinced himself it would be. He shifted his feet nervously, trying to gather his thoughts, as his pre-rehearsed speech disappeared at the first glimpse of Mulder. Walter's first instinct was to take Mulder into his arms, crushing him tightly in a never ending embrace. He ached to confess how wrong he had been, yearned to admit his mistakes and to beg Mulder's forgiveness. A second glance at Mulder's face convinced Walter this was not the appropriate way to handle the situation. No, not at all.

Walter dropped his eyes to his shoes for a moment, studying his reflected image in the perfect polish. He shifted his feet again like a naughty boy made to stand in the corner. "Uh..May I come in, Fox? I'd like to speak with you, if it's okay."

Lifting his head momentarily, Walter searched Mulder's face hoping for a positive reaction. "Please? I won't take up too much of your time. There are a few things I'd like to tell you, though."

Without a reply, Mulder backed away from the door, allowing Skinner to enter. Walter stepped inside and closed the door softly behind him, "Thank you, Fox." He glanced around the apartment, feeling a warm rush of memories threaten to overwhelm him.

Mulder eyed him suspiciously, still not believing Walter was standing here in his apartment. HIs voice faltered at first, but Mulder finally choked out, "What do you want?"

Skinner's mouth went desert dry. He cleared his throat and began weakly, "Well, first...I'm here to apologize."

Gaining a bit of confidence, Mulder folded his arms, his eyes narrowing. "Uh huh."

Skinner loosened his tie and slipped out of his jacket. "You really keep it warm in here, Fox," he offered, stalling for time.

Fox felt his eyes try to bug out of his head, as he too became a bit warm under the collar. Barely keeping his voice under control, "You drove all the way over here, just to criticize the temperature of my apartment?"

Walter stared seriously into Mulder's eyes, "I am so sorry, Fox. I don't know any other way to say it. I have treated you badly. I have regretted my decision, every single day since.." Skinner sighed in frustration at Mulder's blank stare. "Did you hear a word I just said, Fox?" Swiping a hand across his face, "I know you have reason to doubt me. I know you have reason to be hurt."

Mulder took a deep breath and interrupted, holding his body stiffly. "I want you to leave. Now." Fox searched his mind for a plausible reason to rush Walter from the apartment and grabbed at the first name that popped into his muddled brain. "Bradley will be home any minute and I don't want a scene."

Skinner raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk turning up the corner of his lips. "Bradley, huh?" Skinner hadn't come to Fox's apartment unprepared. He had done his homework, well beforehand. He knew full well, Fox had been single for months. Bradley was a thing of the past. In Mulder's opinion, at least. Bradley seemed to think differently.

Skinner took his time, devouring Mulder with his eyes. Starting with the angry frowning face, he dwelled on Mulder's full, pouting lips. Moving his gaze to ears that turned bright red when Fox was angry, and the long neck he loved to nibble. Glancing back at Mulder's face, Skinner smirked as he noticed the scarlet shade of the aforementioned ears. His brazen stare dropped to Mulder's firm chest. He had traced his fingers across that chest, thousands of times. Skinner knew every square inch of Mulder's body, intimately. He'd spent hours memorizing and cherishing every bit of the younger man standing before him. Skinner licked his dry lips as his gaze drifted lower, appreciatively caressing the denim-covered buldge, devouring him with his eyes as he longed to do with his lips. His hands. His tongue. It had been so long. So very long. Walter felt himself stiffen painfully with need, his body reacting to being so near his love.

Walter's eyes darted back to Mulder's unamused face. Mulder was pointing toward the door with a trembling finger, "OUT. Now, Walter. I want you out, right now. Got me?" Mulder set his shoulders, trying desperately to maintain some dignity and control of the situation.

"All right, Fox. I'm going. For now." Walter slowly approached, stopping only inches from Fox, breathing softly into his face. He tentatively placed one finger at the base of Mulder's throat to feel the rapid pulse, before trailing down to his chest. Mulder's heart trip hammered wildly. He held his breath, mistakenly assuming Walter planned to kiss him. He knew he would allow it, too. Damn him! Walter smiled. His own heart beat in his chest as if it were trying to escape. "But, I will be back. Count on it." Meeting Fox's startled gaze, Walter pierced him with his smoldering stare a moment longer, before stepping into the hallway and closing the door softly behind him.

*****

Fox stood frozen in place, long after Walter had left. The tension drained away slowly, and his mind whirled. He tried to take in all that had happened, and the meomories of their breakup flowed unbidden into his head. He leaned against the door, and slid slowly to sit on the floor. Wrapping his arms around his knees, Mulder finally allowed the tears to fall. They dripped slowly at first, then more rapidly, as the memories attacked his aching heart.

A second soft knock at the door, had Mulder scrambling to his feet. Scully! He'd totally forgotten his partner was on her way to pick him up for dinner. Hurriedly dashing at his eyes, Mulder hoped they weren't as swollen as they felt. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, knowing darn well Scully would spot his troubles in a heartbeat.

"Are you ready to go.... Mulder! What on earth is wrong with you?"

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Come on, Scully. Why does something always have to be wrong with me? Maybe I was just watching a sad movie when you arrived."

Scully glanced toward the living room, "Ooo-kay. Watching a sad movie with the television off?" She swatted Mulder on the seat of his pants, and offered good naturedly, "Fess up, partner. What's eating you, this time?"

Mulder sighed and rubbed his backside. "When are you going to quit smacking me around?"

"When are you going to quit giving me reason to?" Good point.

Mulder quickly sat down at the kitchen table and motioned Scully to a chair. "You are not going to believe this, Scully. Try and guess who just left my apartment."

Scully pulled her own chair out and sat across from Fox. "From the looks of you I would say Walter Skinner." Mulder's eyes were all the confirmation Scully needed. "Are you serious? Walter was here? What on earth did he want?"

Mulder waved his arms about in frustration, "How should I know? He said he came to apologize. I..I..threw him out." Trying to ignore Scully's sharp look, he quickly continued, "I didn't know what else to do, Dana! I thought I was going to faint, at one point. Why the hell would he come here, after all this time?"

"Maybe he finally realized you two belong together, Einstein."

Mulder scowled darkly at Scully. "You have got to be kidding! After two years? He expects to just.. to just..WALTZ back in here, for me to greet him with open arms?" Mulder sputtered angrily, "There is no way in hell, ..." Losing steam, his shoulders began to sag, "Do you think that's why he really came here today?" Staring miserably at Dana, wearing his tattered heart on his sleeve, "Do you really think he wants me back?"

Dana offered Mulder a tender smile. Nodding slowly she gently answered, "I do." She stood, reaching for the light jacket on the back of her chair, "Tell you what, partner. I'll head over to Walter's apartment and see what I can find out. Okay?" She smiled conspiratorially, "Sort of a good cop, bad cop routine."

Fox scoured his brain for a suitable threat, "I will never speak to you again, as long as I live, if you..." His words trailed off as curiosity got the better of him, "Oh okay, but don't tell him I know what you're doing. Please?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Dana reached out to ruffle Mulder's hair before slipping into her jacket, "No worries, Mulder. I swear you're acting more like a lovelorn teen than a sensible FBI agent."

Mulder nodded looking more worried by the moment, standing to see Scully out. "Call me after, okay?"

Scully landed a parting shot to Mulder's seat as she passed, "Stop worrying already."

Mulder growled through clenched teeth, "Scully! Quit it!" Rubbing his smarting backside, Mulder cringed as Scully's laughter echoed through the apartment in her wake.

*****

Scully rapped sharply on Skinner's apartment door, tapping her foot impatiently. She smoothed her hair, telling herself for the hundredth time, *I will not lose my cool. I will remain calm and reasonable.* Blowing her bangs in a fresh surge of anger, *Yeah, right.*

A slow grin spread across Skinner's face, as he heard the knock. He knew Mulder wouldn't stay away for long. Taking his time sauntering to the door, Skinner tried to come up with the perfect line to welcome Mulder back into his apartment...back into his bed...back into his life.

As he turned the deadbolt, the doorknob wrenched from his hand. The door flew open, but Mulder did not follow..it was..

Dana Scully barged into Walter's apartment, not bothering with formalitites, "I've just left Mulder. Would you mind telling me, just what the hell is going on?"

Skinner backed away from the redheaded tornado, "Uh..well." He stopped, "Wait a minute!"

Scully kicked the door closed, as she continued her advance on Walter. She whipped her hair out of her face and pushed up her jacket sleeves, "I'm not here to play sick mind games with you, Walter Skinner! I want to know what you were doing at Mulder's apartment, and I wan't to know right now!" She forced Walter down the hallway, stabbing her finger into his chest to punctuate every word. She herded him into his living room and did not stop until the back of Walter's legs were pressed against the sofa, "Sit down."

Walter sat. Dana glared at him, "I'm waiting."

Skinner felt supremely foolish, by allowing himself to be intimidated by a woman half his size, but Scully was taking no prisoners, "Well, if you're ready to listen, I'm more than willing to tell you, Agent Scully." He hoped by using her proper title, he could snap Scully back to reality. The look on Dana's face did not bode well for Walter's chain of logic.

Scully allowed the sarcasm to drip from her voice. "Yes, sir. I am more than willing to listen." Scully dropped into Walter's favorite leather armchair and propped her feet on the glass top of his coffee table, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair. "I'm still waiting."

Skinner ran a hand over his head nervously. Staring at his sweaty palm, he wiped it on his pant leg guiltily, "Well..er.." Clearing his throat, Walter began again, "I went to apologize to Fox, if you must know." He sighed, "I have made some pretty sorry mistakes in my day, but nothing compared to throwing Fox Mulder aside." Dropping his head, unable to meet Dana's steely gaze any longer, "I want him back, Dana. I just hope it's not too late." He added softly, "He doesn't hate me, does he? Please? Tell me I still have a chance. Please?"

Walter never admitted to having feelings, so Scully felt her heart melt at the A.D's obvious misery, "You still have a chance." She thought momentarily, "Fox was acting like a lovestruck teenager, when I arrived." The fact that he allowed her to see how vulnerable he was, meant that she owed him some truth in return.

Skinner's breath caught in his throat, "I don't know what to say to him, Dana! Just telling Fox I'm sorry, seems so inadequate!" He sighed heavily, "I blew it so goddamned bad, Dana. NO one knows it more than I do..except maybe Fox."

Dana smiled sadly at Walter. "I'm not saying it won't take time, Walter. It will. And effort. Just let him know that you love him. That you are ready for the commitment. Other than that, I don't know what to tell you. You are just going to have to feel your way through this. But, I do know that he has never stopped loving you. Not for one single minute, no matter how angry he was. He never stopped pining for you. It doomed every relationship he had before it even started."

Skinner glared holes through the floor, willing himself not to cry in front of Scully. The tears in his eyes did not seem to be following orders any better than she did, though. He tried to wipe them away casually. "That's good to know," he whispered. Swallowing hard, "Thank you for that, Dana." Taking several deep breaths, Walter finished shakily. "I know my love for Mulder has never died, either. If anything, it's only grown stronger."

"Then what are you doing sitting here talking to me, Walter? You have a lot of wooing to do. I'd get on it if I were you." Dana hastily slipped her feet from their resting place on the coffee table, astounded by her brazen behavior. Standing, she smoothed the wrinkles from her slacks, trying not to blush as she continued, "It's not going to be easy, Walter. But it will be worth the effort. I have never seen you as happy as you were when you were with Fox."

Scully's kind words did nothing to ease Skinner's emotional state. He nodded blindly, rushing to stand and escort her to the door. "I'll take your advice, Dana," he replied tightly. Wrapping an arm around Dana's shoulders, Skinner squeezed warmly, "No wonder Fox loves you so much. You're very kind. Thank you for taking care of him all this time, and thank you for helping clean up this mess I've made of things."

Dana blinked back tears of her own as she stepped through the door. "I'll do whatever I can to help. You have my numbers if you need me."

Skinner offered Scully a weak smile, "Thanks again, Dana." Just as he prepared to close the door, "Dana. Wait." He took her by the elbow and led her back into the apartment, "What's up with this Bradley guy? Fox tried to tell me they were still an item. They've been split for a while, right?"

"Ah, yes..Fox's last boyfriend..one Bradley Sommers. He might be worth keeping an eye on, Walter. The relationship ended badly, and Bradley has been seen skulking around Mulder's apartment building, on several occasions." He never was the most stable guy. I don't have a clue as to what Fox saw in him." A smile darted across Scully's lips, as her gaze darted to the top of Walter's head. "Probably the fact that he was as bald as a cue ball and built like a brick shithouse."

Skinner blushed to the top of his bare pate, as Scully's laugh echoed down the hallway. Even with the door closed, he could still hear her giggling.

*****

 

* * *

 

If you missed the previous chapters, they are available in The Vault at: http://www.radcat.net/Hoover/Main.html  
Our apologies if you receive this more than once.

Title: Soul Mate IV  
Authors: Speed and Junior  
Email: &   
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Skinner/Mulder  
Rating: NC-17 for language and non-consensual sexual situations  
WARNING: Non-consensual sexual situations, not exactly rape, but not exactly consenting either.  
Disclaimer: Our apologies to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting for their characters that we are so shamelessly stealing and abusing. We are obviously not going to make one red cent from this.  
Synopsis: Mulder regains something dear to his heart.  
Archivists: Please don't change anything and keep our names and email on it. Thanks.

* * *

Soul Mate Part Four  
by Speed & Junior

Mulder slammed his fist against the table top, "No, Scully! I won't do it!"

Dana jumped at the violence of Mulder's reaction. She carefully held her temper in check, knowing her bull-headed partner would flee if she pushed much harder. They'd been discussing the matter for over an hour. The more Dana tried to convince Mulder, the harder he dug in his heels. Changing tactics, Scully tried once more.

"Did I tell you he cried, Fox?"

Mulder prattled on, again refusing to meet Walter for coffee, when Dana's words sunk in. He stared at her in wonder, "Walter? He cried? When?"

"The day I went to his apartment, Fox. But, never mind. Go on with what you were saying." Dana rolled her eyes, "Seems you were telling me how bull-headed Walter can be."

"But..but..why did he cry, Dana?" Mulder thought for a moment, "What did you say to him, any way? I swear, if you did something to upset him on purpose...."

Scully's laughter stopped Mulder mid-tirade, "Of course I didn't hurt him, Fox. I didn't touch a single hair on his head, either."

Folding his arms and narrowing his eyes, Mulder pressed, "Well...why did he cry, then?"

Scully colored a bit, "Walter just got emotional, telling me how much he cares for you. He's never stopped caring, Fox."

Mulder quickly turned away, as his own eyes pooled with tears, "Oh, all right. Tell Walter I'll meet him. Whenever he wants."

Dana squeezed Mulder's hand, "Thank you, Fox. Walter's only asking for a chance to convince you, and I want you to give him that chance."

*****

Fox stepped out of the shower dripping wet. The door bell buzzed again. Dripping water down the hallway, he wrapped a towel around his waist, mumbling to himself. "I'm coming already!" As he approached the door, he shouted, "Just a second!"

Bradley smiled as he heard the irritation in Mulder's voice. This was going to be easier than he thought. He maliciously pressed the buzzer again.

Fox peered through the Judas hole. Bradley! Shit! This was not how he would prefer to greet his unexpected guest. Tightening his grip on the towel, Mulder opened the door enough to peek out, "What do you want, Bradley?"

Offering Mulder a solicitous smile, "Just thought I'd drop by, Fox. I wanted to make sure you hadn't dropped off the face of the earth." Staring hungrily at Mulder's wet and nearly naked flesh, Bradley licked his lips, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Fox shifted nervously, his hands remained firmly embedded in the towel. "No. I don't think that would be a good idea."

Bradley reached out, catching a drop of water from the tip of Mulder's nose, "Oh, come on, Fox? What's the harm? I'm not going to hurt you, baby. You know you're safe with Bradley. Let me come in for a few minutes."

Mulder moved his feet from the growing puddle, but not enough to allow Bradley to enter, "Well, what do you want? I don't think we have anything left to say to one another."

Bradley was starting to get annoyed, he wasn't used to this much resistance, "I want to see you, Fox. You're not being a very gracious host, either." Placing a hand on Mulder's chest, Bradley proceeded to push his way into the apartment, "Now, see? This is nice, isn't it?" He closed the door firmly behind him, "Aren't you going to offer me a seat, Fox?"

Fox sighed loudly, insinuating Bradley was an unwelcome intrusion. "Would you like a seat?" Mulder moved to escape the narrow confines of the hallway, "I need to get dressed."

Bradley caught Mulder's wrist, "No need, baby. I've seen you wearing less." He pulled Mulder toward the couch, "Come sit with me, Fox. I want to talk. Now."

Mulder reluctantly followed Bradley to the couch, twisting his wrist slightly to test Bradley's grip. It seemed to be encased in steel. Mulder held his damp towel in place with his free hand. "I'd really feel more comfortable with some clothes on, Bradley. I'll talk with you, but I think you should let me go, so I can get dressed." 

Smiling wickedly, Bradley shook his head, "You don't need to be modest around me, baby." He took a seat on the couch, pulling Mulder directly onto his lap, "For old time's sake, baby? You don't mind, just this once, right?" He shuddered, "Man, this towel is wet and cold. It's got to go, baby." Struggling, Bradley peeled the towel from Mulder's grip and tossed it behind the sofa, "Ahh...that's better." He nuzzled Mulder's neck, "I always loved the feeling of your naked ass on my lap. Wish I was naked too. Don't you baby?"

Fox scrambled to cover himself, while struggling to climb up from Bradley's lap. "No! I do not wish you were naked. Let me go!" Twisting to escape from Bradley's embrace, Mulder looked desperately at the towel now completely out of reach. "You said you wanted to talk!" 

Bradley pressed Mulder back, so his head rested on the sofa arm, "Relax, baby. You know I talk with my hands." He lifted Mulder's legs to the couch, so the naked man was stretched across his lap, "So nice..so beautiful, baby..and all mine." Bradley slipped his right hand between Mulder's legs, teasing and tickling his ass cheeks, "Open up, baby. Let Bradley come in."

Mulder slapped ineffectively at Bradley with his free hand, contemplating an escape route that would not leave any part of his body vulnerable to Bradley's continued assaults. His brain began to cloud, and his body begged to give in.

Bradley easily pinned both of Mulder's hands against his naked chest, "Now, stop fighting me, baby. You know this is what you want. Bradley knows exactly how to take care of you, Fox." He continued his attack on Mulder's buttocks, "Spread your legs, baby. Don't make it so hard on me." He slapped lightly at Mulder's thighs, "Spread 'em, Fox. Don't make me fight you."

Fox had never been able to refuse Bradley. They were great together in bed, even if the rest of the relationship had been a disaster. He felt his cock jump, eager for some attention. It had been way too long since his last sexual encounter and his body betrayed him, his legs parting slightly even as his brain told him to fight.

Bradley grinned wolfishly at Mulder's compliance. He forced a finger into Mulder's anus, drawing a gasp of painful surprise, "You love this, don't you baby? You love for Bradley to finger fuck you. Say it Fox, tell me what you want."

Fox groaned, a combination of agony and ecstasy, his cock hardening painfully as Bradley's finger wiggled enticingly. "I want... I want..." Fox felt his head spin dizzily as his body continued to respond with enthusiasm, his cock jutting out towards Bradley, begging to be touched, to be caressed. Fox spoke between gritted teeth. "I want you to get off of me!"

Bradley startled at Mulder's response, "No, you don't, baby. You're just being stubborn." He intensified his assault on Mulder's anus, thrusting his finger violently back and forth. "Bradley knows what you need. You should just give in and admit it, baby."

Mulder bucked his hips against Bradley's thighs, in time with the thrusting finger. His rigid cock was intent on claiming it's share of attention. A low moan escaped his lips and his eyes closed tightly, as his mind succumbed to his body's urgent desire.

Bradley laughed low in his throat, "Touch yourself, baby. I want to see you. Pinch your nipples.." he licked his dry lips, his voice husky, "Touch your dick, like it was mine. Show me how much you love me, baby."

Mulder instantly freed one hand from Bradley's grasp to do his bidding. Sliding his hand across his nipples, he twisted each one painfully for Bradley. Mulder bit his lip in confusion as his body insisted on obeying Bradley's commands. Slipping his fingers around his aching cock, Mulder grasped the hard shaft, stroking himself gently while continuing to ride Bradley's finger, "Like this, Bradley? Is this what you want me to do?"

Bradley nodded slowly, "Just like that, baby." He released Mulder's remaining hand, to reach for his zipper, "Next, you can do the same thing to mine, okay baby?" He chuckled again, "No, I think you can use your mouth, instead." He pressed deeply into Mulder's anus, twisting his finger sharply, "Tell me, baby. Tell me that Bradley does you best."

"Oh God!" Mulder writhed on Bradley's finger, shouting out his name. "You do, Bradley! You do me better than anyone ever!" Mulder began humping his own hand furiously, his body aching for release.

Bradley pinched Mulder's nipples painfully, while continuing to probe deeper into his rectum, "Don't you ever forget it, either. You're mine, baby. All the time. Every inch of you." He freed his own stiffening member, "I want your mouth on my dick now, Fox. Don't make me tell you again."

When Mulder felt Bradley's dick pressing heavily against his belly, he snapped to his senses. Gathering his remaining strength, Mulder placed his hands on Bradley's chest, and pushed away with all his might. Catching Bradley off guard, he managed to escape from the sofa, out of Bradley's reach. Panting to catch his breath, Mulder scrambled to retrieve the towel behind the sofa and secured it around his hips once again. The effort was spoiled by the head of his still erect cock peeking out from underneath.

Bradley panted in confusion, "What the hell?" His face contorted in fury, "Get back here, Fox. I'm not finished with you." He realized his error instantly. Appearing contrite, "I'm sorry I yelled, baby. Come back and let Bradley make it up to you, okay?"

Before Fox had a chance to respond, the door bell buzzed again. Grateful for the interruption, Fox bounded to the door, flinging it open quickly, disregarding his disheveled state.

Walter. It figured.

*****

Mulder stood staring at Walter, wet hair mussed, sweat and bath water glistening on his chest and his cock standing painfully at attention.

Walter was quite pleasantly surprised by Mulder's welcome, "Well, hello!" He stepped into Mulder's apartment, barely able to keep his hands to himself long enough to close the door behind him, "Nice to see you too, Fox."

Fox groaned pitifully and backed up as far as possible in the tiny entryway. Planting his hands on Walter's chest, his cock still throbbing lustily, "Walter? What the hell are you doing here?"

Assuming his touch was an invitation, Walter wrapped his arms around Mulder, pulling him close, "I came to see you, Fox. I was worried about you, and wanted to make sure you were all right." He kissed Mulder deeply, "I see you've been thinking about me, too."

Mulder swallowed audibly as Walter pulled him into an embrace. His arms automatically circling Walter's waist, Mulder gasped as his erecting brushed against the rough denim of Walter's jeans. Blushing, he stammered, "Well..yes. I have been thinking about you, Walter. I've been thinking about a lot of things, lately."

Bradley took this opportunity to announce his presence, "Fox? Who's this?" He stepped closer, placing a hand possessively on Mulder's ass, "Aren't you going to introduce us, baby?" He smiled indulgently at Skinner, "Fox is such a negligent host." Offering Walter his hand, "Bradley, and I guess you're Walter..is that right?"

Walter stared at Bradley, then hesitantly shook his hand. He turned to Mulder, hoping for an explanation, "Excuse me. I seem to have interrupted something important." A flush crept out from under his collar, climbing up his neck, "I guess I should leave now." Offering Mulder one last pointed glare, "Call me, Fox. If you're not too busy," Walter added, as he turned to leave.

Fox gasped, knowing if Walter left now, they would lose any hope of a reconciliation. "NO! Walter, don't." He gripped Walter's arm quickly, losing his hold on the towel, in the process of trying to sidestep Bradley's hand, which had begun to caress his bare ass. Mulder stamped his foot in frustration, "Jesus H. Christ! Will you get the fuck off me?"

Walter stared in confusion at Mulder, "Well, which is it Fox? Do you want me to stay, or get off you?" He bent and scooped up the towel, "Cover yourself, please. I'm having enough trouble following the conversation, without any added distractions."

Bradley delighted in the growing dissension, "Fox, why don't you go get dressed? I'll see Walter out, and then we can finish making our plans for the day." He glanced sharply at Skinner, "We were thinking about a movie and a late dinner." 

Mulder blushed as he accepted the towel from Walter and wrapped it around his hips for the third time, deftly dodging Bradley's hand in the process. Things were spiraling out of control. "NO NO NO!" He glared daggers at Bradley. "We certainly were not thinking about a movie and a late dinner." His face flushed crimson as he realized the implications of his previous statement. Swinging back to face Walter, Fox stammered, "Nothing else, either. Honest!"

Walter's head began to swim, "Just hang on a minute." He looked squarely into Mulder's eyes, "If you weren't making plans with Bradley, why the hell is he here? And...why are you wearing nothing but a hard on and a towel?" He ringed his collar with a finger, "It's hot in here, Mulder. Your heating bill must be outrageous."

Slapping at Bradley's incessant gropings, Mulder struggled to keep his mind on what Walter was saying, while keeping the towel firmly in place. "I was in the fucking shower! I didn't invite him here. I've been trying to keep him off me, ever since!"

Bradley grinned wickedly at Skinner, "He's so modest. Isn't he?" He tried to remove the towel once again, "You're going to hurt my feelings, if you don't stop telling lies, Fox." Bradley arched an eyebrow in Mulder's direction, "Walter is going to get the wrong impression. I've never entered this apartment uninvited or unwelcome, baby. Even if you won't admit the truth to yourself."

Walter's face assumed a definite scowl, "Fox? Would you like a bit of help? I'd be glad to show Bradley out." He moved Mulder out of the way, and grasped Bradley firmly by the elbow, "I think it's time for you to go, Bradley." Opening the door, Walter ushered Bradley into the hallway, "If you're as smart as you pretend to be, you won't come back, either." 

Bradley sputtered, "What the hell?" He tried to push past Walter, back into Mulder's apartment, "Fox? Tell him to leave us alone, baby. You'll regret it, if I do leave now."

Fox took a step back, holding the towel tightly around him as his erection continued to rage on. "No, I want you to leave now." Glaring at Bradley, Fox continued. "You lied to me. I won't be falling for that again anytime soon."

Walter wrapped an arm around Mulder's shoulders, "Leave Mulder alone, Bradley. Consider yourself warned." He closed the door swiftly and turned the deadbolt. He apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, Fox, for believing the worst..but you have to admit..you can see how I would have...well, it was easy to get the wrong impression." Giving up, he simply hugged Mulder tightly, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Fox felt a blush creep up his cheeks and checked the security of his towel again. "I think we need to have a talk, Walter. Do you mind if I get dressed first? I think I'd be more comfortable."

Walter stiffened, hurt and jealousy readily apparent in his eyes, "I guess it comes down to trust, Fox. Do you trust me as much as you trust Bradley? You seemed to have no problem *talking* to him, wearing nothing but a towel."

Fox glared angrily, all thoughts of the towel forgotten. "Yes, I trust you! I don't trust him at all. Not anymore. You don't own me anyway, Walter Skinner! I haven't seen you in two years!" Fox jabbed one finger in Walter's chest. "Two fucking years! It is none of your damned business what I do and who I do it with!"

Skinner's lips thinned and his brow furrowed in fury. Mulder was right, though. He had no right to expect things to be exactly as before. He took a seat on the sofa, as his anger slowly drained away, "You're right." Glancing sadly up at Mulder, "I'm sorry, Fox. I can't stand the thought of you with another man. I want..I need to fix things between us." He dropped his gaze to stare at his hands clenched between his knees, "I want things to be the way they were before I fucked them all up." He gently clasped Mulder's fingers, "Please, Fox? Give me a chance. I will do whatever it takes to get you back."

Fox's eyes remained cold with anger. "What about that little wife of yours? Brenda? Becky? What happened to her?"

Skinner dropped his hands back to his lap, sighing deeply, "Beth. She left me a long time ago, Fox." He cleared his throat, "I couldn't..we didn't.." He clenched his fists until they shook, "Every time I touched her, I thought of you. I couldn't love her, because I was still in love with you, Fox Mulder. I haven't had sex with Beth, or anyone else, since I left you."

Mulder's mouth gaped as he sank to the sofa beside Walter, "You loved me? Even though you were with her...your wife..Beth?"

At Skinner's dismal nod, Mulder's eyes filled with tears that spilled down his cheeks. Walter carefully caught one of the glistening drops on the tip of his finger and pressed it to his lips. Mulder grasped the back of Walter's head, pulling him close to kiss him tenderly.

The kiss started soft and sweet as they pressed their bodies tightly together, listening to each other's hearts beating. Their arms slipped around each other, grasping the backs of each other's heads, intensifying the kiss. Fox willingly opened his mouth, accepting Walter's tongue, his heart feeling as if it would burst at any moment.

Walter leaned back to stretch out on the sofa, pulling Fox along with him. Never breaking the kiss, Walter's hands slipped lower, to remove the towel yet again. Fox was hard in an instant. He could feel the beginnings of Walter's erection through the worn denim, as their hips ground against each other. Walter grasped Mulder's ass, pulling him closer, squeezing and kneading the firm buttocks.

Mulder slipped one hand up to caress Walter's head, thrilling at the silky touch of bare skin. He dropped tiny kisses along Walter's face, until he reached the earlobe, nipping gently.

Walter groaned, and slipped his fingers between Mulder's ass cheeks. He tapped and teased the tightly puckered anus with just the tip of his middle finger, "Please, Fox? It's been so long. I want to be inside of you. I want to love you, Mulder. Please?"

Mulder arched his back and groaned in reply, as Walter inched his finger inside his rectum. His hands flew to the buttons of Walter's jeans, to free him as quickly as possible. Shoving his tongue deeply into Walter's mouth, Mulder began to thrust against Walter's pelvis, as Walter slipped his finger deeper, pulling back only to plunge again.

Gripping Mulder's hair in his fist, Skinner pinned Mulder's face to his own. He increased the intensity of his probing fingers, to intensify the friction between their groins. Groaning and struggling, "Let me, Fox. Don't say no. Please?"

Mulder was ready to surrender, to give himself freely to Walter, body and soul. His hips continued to buck against Walter, aching for release. The battle between mind and body robbing him of all energy, "Oh..God..Walter.." He paused to speak between fierce kisses, his pelvis grinding harder, "I can't..we shouldn't...OH..Walter!" Mulder felt his climax building, and flung himself from the couch as hard as he could. He landed on top of his towel, on the floor. Panting loudly, he barely managed to lift one hip to pull the towel from beneath him and drape it across his lap.

Skinner stared at Mulder, still unable to form coherent thoughts. He groaned as his swollen shaft continued to throb. Moving carefully, he tried to ease the tension in his neck and shoulders. He reached out, "Come back, Mulder. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not Bradley, Fox. You're safe with me."

Scooting across the floor to stare directly into Walter's eyes, Mulder asked softly, "Tell me something first, Walter." Taking short panting breaths, Mulder forged ahead, "Scully said you cried, when she came to see you." Brushing the sweaty hair away from his forehead with a shaking hand, Mulder whispered, "Why? You didn't cry, when you talked with me."

Skinner felt his chest tighten, "Well.." He repositioned himself on the sofa, using any opportunity to break eye contact, even for a moment. "I thought if I didn't hang tough..you know, badass Marine..." He wiped the sweat from his face, and tried again, "Well, I didn't want you to think I was going for the sympathy ploy." He stared into Mulder's eyes, "What the hell am I saying? I thought if I came over and swept you off your feet, it would be easier than admitting my true feelings. I'm sorry, Fox. You deserve better."

Fox stared at a small fray in the carpet, "So you're telling me you were scared? Is that it, Walter?" He felt the familiar tingle in the back of his nose. He hitched his breath, trying not to cry, "Do you have any idea how scared I've been? For two fucking years?" Sliding back to rest against the chair farthest from the sofa, Fox repositioned his towel, "I need more time, Walter. I have to think. You have to give me time."

Walter felt his eyes fill and nearly brim over. He stood slowly and began to dress, turning his back to Mulder. "I understand, Fox. I won't crowd you." He stopped at the door, without turning around, "Will you call me when you're ready to talk?"

Tears streamed down Mulder's face. He made no attempt to wipe them away. He wanted nothing more than to call Walter back. It took every ounce of his self control, not to do just that. He stared at Walter's back framed in the doorway. "Meet me for lunch tomorrow."

Walter nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet. As he finally found the courage to open the door, "When and where?"

Fox wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging them tightly to his chest to keep from running after Walter. "Noon. O'Reilly's."

Skinner nodded once again, "I'll be there. Would it be all right to ask for our old table?"

Fox smiled. "I would like that."

Skinner turned for one last glance. Returning Mulder's smile, "I would too." Before he realized what he was doing, Skinner begged, "Let me stay tonight, Fox. I won't touch you again. I'll sleep on the couch, but I don't want to leave you tonight."

Mulder shook his head sadly and waved, "I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Be there early, to make sure you get our table, Walter. I'm counting on you."

*****

To be continued...

 

* * *

 

Title: Soul Mate V  
Authors: Speed & Junior  
Email: &   
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Skinner/Mulder  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Our apologies to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting for their characters that we are so shamelessly stealing and abusing. We are obviously not going to make one red cent from this.  
Synopsis: Mulder regains something dear to his heart.  
Archivists: Please don't change anything and keep our names and email on it. Thanks.

* * *

Soul Mate V  
Speed & Junior

Fox whistled as he stepped out of the shower the next morning, his eyes shining with happiness. Drying himself briskly with a fresh towel, Mulder dropped it to the floor as he gazed in the mirror. Mulder took his time combing his hair, brushing his teeth and shaving his morning stubble. He grinned at himself in the mirror and walked from the bathroom, strutting around his apartment as naked as the day he was born.

Mulder found himself in the kitchen. He dropped two slices of bread into the toaster and grabbed butter and jelly from the fridge. Hopping onto the counter, he gasped as his bare ass made contact with the cold Formica. Shifting from cheek to cheek, Mulder peered into the toaster as his thoughts drifted to last night. Walter. Mulder grinned to himself as he slathered butter and jelly on the toast. His smile dimmed as he thought of Bradley. What a mess that had been. He decided not to dwell, and forced himself to concentrate on Walter. Walter on the couch, in particular. His cock leapt to attention, remembering Walter's hands and where they'd been. Absentmindedly stroking himself, Mulder jumped from the counter and went back to the bedroom to dress.

As Mulder pulled on his shoes, he heard a brisk knock at the door. What now, he thought to himself, as he headed to the entryway. Looking through the peephole, Mulder spied the one person he least wanted to see at this moment. Bradley Sommers. Leaving the chain in place, Mulder opened the door.

"What on earth do you want now?"

Bradley scowled at the chain barring his entrance to the apartment, "Come on, Fox. Let me in. I just want to talk." Holding his hand up in a Boy Scout's salute, "I swear, that's all."

"Yeah, right." Slamming the door in Bradley's face, Mulder twisted the lock quickly. He stood in silence for a moment, then peeked through the peephole again. Bradley was still there, staring holes through the door.

Mulder stumbled back in surprise, as Bradley began to pound on the door. "OPEN UP, FOX! I JUST WANT TO TALK!" Mulder cringed at the ruckus Bradley was causing in the hallway, watching in horror as the door adjacent to his opened. Elderly Mrs. Nelson stuck her head out, adding to the excitement. Her high-pitched voice joining Bradley's as she threatened to call the cops, the F.B.I., the very President of the United States, himself.

Mulder unlocked the door and slid the chain loose before flinging the door open. "All right, already! Come in!" Glaring at Bradley as he stepped aside to allow him to enter, "Jesus. Did you have to wake the entire building?"

Bradley offered Mulder a sly smile, "Worked, didn't it?"

Making sure he remained well out of Bradley's reach, Mulder stood at the ready for any unwanted advances. "So? You're in, now. What the hell do you want?"

Bradley's hand shot out to grasp Mulder's upper arm, "I want you, baby. Same as always. I know if you give me the chance, I can show you how good we can be together."

Mulder flung himself backwards, to free his arm from Bradley's grip. "First rule. No touching. You stay and talk for a few minutes, that's all." Glancing at his watch, "I have an appointment in a couple of hours and I need the time to get ready. You have ten minutes, then you're gone. Understand?"

Bradley looked hurt, but obligingly stuffed both hands in his pants pockets. "Whatever you say, baby." He took a single step closer, "Where are you going? Who are you meeting?" Blushing slightly, "I guess it's none of my business, Fox. Sorry. I care so much about you, I just can't help being curious. You know?"

"You're right. It's none of your business." Mulder motioned Bradley toward the kitchen. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

Bradley followed Mulder, taking his customary seat at the table, "Coffee would be nice, Fox. Thanks." Casting a sidelong glance at Mulder, "You do remember how I take it, right? I know you haven't forgotten *everything* we shared, baby."

Mulder's shoulders stiffened at the implied intimacy, as he poured coffee, "Yes, I remember." He placed the cup in front of Bradley, setting it down harder than necessary, sloshing coffee over the sides. Turning without a word, Mulder grabbed a dish rag. His hands shook slightly, as he mopped up the spill.

Bradley covered Mulder's hand with his own, helping him wipe the table, "Calm down, baby. Everything is going to be fine." He smiled sadly, "I hope it's not that Walter guy you're planning to meet later." Staring closely at his cup, Bradley offered cautiously, "He's no good for you, baby. He'll hurt you again. I don't want to see it happen. Walter isn't worthy of you."

Mulder slipped his hand away from Bradley's turning to place the cloth in the sink, and avoid making eye contact. "I told you, it's none of your business who I am meeting, Bradley."

Bradley pressed ahead, "Think about it, Fox. Use your head, not your dick. What happens when you take him back, and Walter decides it was all a big mistake? Who was there for you the last time he left you in pieces? Who has proven over and over again that he loves you and wants to take care of you, every single day of your life?"

Mulder felt his knees weaken and pulled out the chair furthest from Bradley. His face paled and his chin trembled, "You."

Bradley nodded and answered softly, "Yes. It's me, Fox. The man who will look after you from now on." Sliding his chair closer to push the advantage, Bradley gently slipped his arm around Mulder's shoulders, "Didn't I get rid of that jerk, Thomas? I tried to tell you then, he was no good. I was right, too." Tipping Mulder's chin to stare directly into his eyes, "Wasn't I?"

Mulder nodded, making no effort to pull away from Bradley's embrace. All his fears and insecurities came rushing to the surface, "Walter said he realized he was wrong, though. He says he still loves me."

Bradley nodded, smiling patronizingly at Mulder, "I'm sure he did, baby. Walter would say anything to get back into your bed." He pressed Mulder's head to rest on his shoulder, "You listen to Bradley, understand? I know what's best for you, baby. Let me do the thinking from now on." Bradley tenderly stroked Mulder's hair, "I think you should resign from the Bureau, baby. Get completely away from Walter. It will do you good to get rid of that Dana bitch, too. She fills your head with all sorts of nonsense."

Mulder collapsed against Bradley's shoulder, surrendering almost completely, "Resign from the Bureau? It's my whole life, Bradley! I love my job!"

Placing a finger against Mulder's lips, Bradley scolded softly, "Shhh...don't argue. You'll only talk yourself out of it, even though you know I'm right." He stood, taking Mulder by the hand, "Come on, baby. You're going to call Walter right now, and cancel your plans." Patting Mulder's ass firmly, "Now, do as you're told, baby. You know it's the right thing to do. Bradley's going to look after you, and everything is going to be just fine."

Mulder allowed himself to be led to the phone. His spirit had finally been broken. Picking up the phone, Mulder sighed, "Yes, Bradley." Dialing Skinner's cell phone number from memory, he stood nervously waiting for Walter to answer.

Bradley continued to clutch and fondle Mulder's ass possessively, "That's my good baby. Be strong, Fox." He remained glued to Mulder's side, in case Fox weakened when he heard Walter's voice.

"Skinner."

Mulder had trouble finding his voice, the moment he heard Walter's firm greeting. At Bradley's nod, Mulder forced himself to speak, "Uh..hi..Walter. It's me. I..er..I can't meet you today. I've...um..changed my mind."

Skinner instantly heard alarm bells, "What's the matter, Fox? Why have you suddenly decided to change your mind?" Fighting a rising tide of disappointment, Walter focused on the obvious distress in Mulder's voice, "Talk to me, Fox. Tell me what's happened."

Tears filled Mulder's eyes, his heart ached for what he had to say to Walter. Sparing another glance at Bradley, who still hovered over him, Mulder tried to explain, "I.. I've just had time to think it over, Walter. We aren't good for each other. I see that now."

Skinner felt his chest tighten, but before he could offer a reply, the line went dead. "Mulder? Fox!" Glancing at the street signs, he tossed the cell phone into the passenger seat and made a sharp left at the next intersection. He was going straight to Mulder's apartment and find out what the hell was going on.

Mulder placed the phone back into its cradle and turned to Bradley. Unable to make eye contact, he felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. "There. I've done what you wanted, Bradley. I.. told him." Unable to contain his grief any longer, Mulder began to weep.

Bradley took Mulder into his arms, "Oh, baby... shhh... don't cry. Bradley's here." He swayed gently, crooning to Mulder as he wept, "You're going to be just fine, baby. Bradley's going to take care of everything from now on." He groped Mulder's ass, "Would you like to lie down, Fox? I'll sit with you, until you fall asleep... or maybe I can think of something else to take your mind off Walter.. hrmm?"

Mulder nodded helplessly, scrubbing at the tears on his face. His mind refused to accept the idea Walter would never be a part of his life again. He meekly followed Bradley to the bedroom and sat on the bed. His eyes dazed and unfocused, Mulder stared into space as Bradley continued to prattle on.

Biting back a chuckle of glee, Bradley continued to fuss over Mulder, "That's right, just sit there, baby. Let Bradley undress you." He tugged Mulder's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Kneeling beside the bed, Bradley began to bite and tease Mulder's nipples, "Lie back, baby. I want those pants off, now."

Mulder offered no resistance as Bradley stripped him of his clothing. His mind was millions of miles away, thinking only of Walter. As reality intruded, Mulder resigned himself to his fate, turning to his side and pulling into a fetal position.

As Mulder continued to submit to his ministrations, Bradley's tone changed slightly. He began to scold, "From now on, you're going to listen to me, Fox. You aren't strong enough to think for yourself, baby. You always end up in messes I have to get you out of." He grasped Mulder's chin sternly, "If something like this happens again, I might not be so understanding, Fox. Trust me, it's best if you don't make Bradley angry. Understand?"

Mulder nodded promptly, remembering all too well how unpleasant Bradley could be when he was angry. "Yes, Bradley. I'll listen from now on. Promise."

A sharp rap at the front door drew their attention. "Mulder? Fox? It's Walter. Let me in, please? I would really like to talk about this." Walter hammered the door again, "Please? Don't end it this way, Fox. Can't we at least talk about it?"

Mulder cringed at the sound of Walter's voice and pulled a blanket around his trembling shoulders. He stared silently at Bradley's angry face, as fresh tears spilled from the corners of his eyes.

Rage contorted Bradley's face and he lunged from the bedroom, "Get the hell away from here, Skinner! You're not wanted or needed. If you don't leave this instant, I'll call the police. Fox has finally come to his senses, so you'll be hearing from our lawyer. We're taking out a restraining order. Now, go the fuck away! I'm not going to tell you again!"

Mulder cowered even deeper under the blanket, willing this nightmare to end. Hearing Bradley shriek at the love of his life seemed to rouse Mulder from his fog. Scrambling from the bed, Mulder grabbed his robe, donning it quickly as he stepped hesitantly into the front room.

Skinner threw his shoulder against the door, "Fox? Are you all right? I'm coming in." Ramming his weight against the door again and again, "If you've hurt him, Bradley.. you're a dead man! I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Bradley backed away from the door, "Call the police, Fox! This instant!" Running to the kitchen, Bradley grabbed the largest butcher's knife he could find, "Don't just stand there, you idiot! Go get your fucking gun! If he comes through that door, shoot him!" Staring wildly at Mulder, "Did you hear what I said? Get the fucking gun, Fox. I'm not going to tell you again."

Mulder was surprised by the steadiness of his voice, "No." He stood his ground, knowing there wasn't a chance in hell, he would allow Bradley to hurt Walter.

Bradley's eyes widened, his face frozen in a mask of fury. Lashing out, he struck Mulder across the face with the back of his hand, "Get your ass in the bedroom, and get that gun! Now! I told you not to make me mad, Fox. Evidently, you still have trouble minding me. After I settle this shit with Walter, I'm going to teach you some respect."

Hearing the raised voices on the other side of the door, Skinner increased his frenzied efforts to enter the apartment. "Hang on, Fox. I'm coming!"

Mulder felt his stomach churn, and feared he would throw up. Straightening his spine, he stared Bradley in the eyes, "I said: No. Put the knife down, Bradley."

Finally, Walter felt the door give and heaved himself into the room, "Get out of the way, Fox! Don't let him hurt you."

Bradley grasped Mulder by his hair and spun him around to face Skinner. Using Mulder as a shield, Bradley placed the gleaming blade against his throat, "Leave now, or he dies. If I can't have him, no one else will, either." Bradley pressed the point of the blade just beneath Mulder's jaw, drawing a tiny bead of blood, "I am serious as a heart attack, Skinner. I'll kill Fox first, then myself. Get the fuck out! Now!"

Mulder froze as he felt the knife press against his neck. His eyes went to Walter's pleading for help. "It's okay, Walter. I.. I want to be with Bradley. I.. I love him. You... just aren't needed here. Bradley and I are back together now."

Walter relaxed slightly, going along with Mulder's plan. "Relax, Bradley. I just came to say good bye. I realize you're the better man. You win." He turned as if to leave. Reaching inside his coat, Walter pulled his service revolver. Keeping his back to the room, he stopped in the doorway. "You understand, don't you? I just had to see it for myself."

At Walter's display of defeat, some of the tension drained from Bradley's body. "Yeah.. well... good of you to admit it, Skinner." His grip on Mulder eased slightly. "You're paying for the door, though. And, don't let me catch your sorry ass around here again. Got me?"

Mulder's knees threatened to give way, as he was forced to stand by and watch events unfold around him. "See, baby? Everything is fine, now." Pulling away from the knife, Mulder continued to cajole Bradley. "I am sorry I didn't mind you earlier. I will, from now on. I promise. Let me take you into the bedroom and make it up to you. Okay?"

Bradley smiled brilliantly, "Oh, you're going to make it up to me, baby. In spades." He swatted Mulder's ass soundly, "Get that cute little butt of yours into the bedroom. I've got a few things to discuss with....Walter. You'd better be naked and on your knees, when I get in there, too. Remember, you don't want Bradley angry. Right?"

"Yes, Sir!" Mulder jumped at the swat, putting as much distance between himself and the knife as possible. He remained out of the line of fire, moving to the bedroom to retrieve his own gun.

Walter whirled, aiming the pistol at Bradley's head. "Oh, we've got plenty to discuss, Bradley. Why don't we start with you dropping the knife?" Thumbing back the hammer, Walter whispered, "You don't want Walter angry. Right?"

Mulder secured his own firearm, returning to the living room seconds later, to point the gun at Bradley's back. "Yeah. Drop the knife, baby. You don't want Fox angry, either."

Walter chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation. He moved closer, "You should do what he says, Bradley. Mulder's a terrible shot. He might miss and shoot you right in the dick. Better not make his trigger finger itchy. Don't you agree?"

Bradley's mind spun in confusion. "Wha... what the fuck just happened?" He turned to face Mulder, "You're supposed to do what I fucking tell you to do. When did you suddenly start thinking for yourself again?"

Finally registering the determination on Mulder's face, Bradley dropped the knife, "You're throwing away the best thing that ever happened to you, Fox. You're an idiot. I'm not sure why I wasted my time on you, in the first place."

Mulder kicked the knife out of the way. "Yes, I am an idiot.. for ever listening to you." Placing a hand on Bradley's shoulder, "I'm going for my handcuffs, now. You'd better be on your knees, when I get back, baby."

*****

After the threat had been neutralized, Mulder began to shake. Feeling tears sting his eyes, he started to pace. Walter watched silently for a moment, before slowly approaching. Taking Mulder into his arms, "It's all right, Fox. Just let it go before the police arrive."

Stepping eagerly into the safety of Walter's embrace, Mulder felt his stomach clench. "I didn't... I couldn't.." He stopped speaking, unable to put the events of the last hour into words.

Walter held Mulder tightly, "Don't... shhh.." He comforted Mulder as best he could, "You did nothing wrong and you're not to blame, Fox."

"But I let him in. I should have called the cops right away. He was making such a scene I just let him in so he would stop and go away." Blinking back tears, Mulder thought back to everything Bradley had said about Walter, his words still stinging his abused heart. "He said... he said some awful things about you." Fox's face crumpled. "And I listened to him. I let him tell me what to do."

Walter increased the pressure of his embrace, "You've been very confused lately, Fox... and I'm the one who caused it." He wiped a tear from Mulder's cheek, "Bradley simply took advantage of the situation. He used your doubts and fears against you, and confused you even more."

Mulder nodded, wishing he could disappear inside of Walter's body, to meld together with him and never let go. "I've missed you so. My life ended when you left me."

Tears fell from Walter's eyes, "I know, and I've never been so sorry for anything in my life." He smiled sadly, "But, I hope you'll give me a chance to make it up to you... for the rest of our lives."

Mulder smiled through his tears, almost afraid to believe there would be a rest of their lives. A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes, "I say we get started, just as soon as the cops drag him out of here."

Walter nodded unable to speak. Holding Mulder to him like a life preserver, Walter kissed him. Finally regaining some composure, he led Mulder to the bedroom, "I suggest you put on some clothes before the police get here, though." Grinning wickedly, "We'll have plenty of time to take them off again, later."

*****

To be continued...

=================================  
The Hoover Archives:  
http://www.radcat.net/Hoover/Main.html  
=================================  
"One more anal-probing-gyro-pyro-levitating-ecoplasym alien antimatter story and I'm going to take out my gun and shoot somebody." - Fox Mulder  
=================================

 

* * *

 

Title: Soul Mate VI  
Authors: Speed & Junior  
Email: &   
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Skinner/Mulder  
Rating: definitely NC-17  
Disclaimer: Our apologies to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox Broadcasting for their characters that we are so shamelessly stealing and abusing. We are obviously not going to make one red cent from this.  
Synopsis: Mulder regains something dear to his heart.  
Archivists: Please don't change anything and keep our names and email on it. Thanks.

* * *

Soul Mate VI  
Speed & Junior

Mulder remained seated on the side of the bed after Walter left the room, making no move to dress himself. He listened carefully as Walter took care of all the necessities, once the police arrived. He breathed easier when Bradley was officially taken into custody and removed from the building.

Skinner went in search of Mulder the minute the door was closed. "Fox? Are you all right?" Entering the bedroom, Skinner found Mulder in exactly the same position as he had left him, "Are you hurt, Fox? Let me take a look at you." Peeling the bathrobe from Mulder' shoulders, turning him this way and that, Walter examined every inch of the young man's naked body. "You have a bruise on your cheek." Walter kissed Mulder's face tenderly, "And, a tiny cut on your neck." This spot received the same attention. "Any place else I need to look at?"

Mulder smiled sadly up at Walter, his hand absentmindedly reaching to touch the cut on his neck. "No, I think I'm okay."

Hugging Mulder closely once more, Walter whispered, "Let's get you into the shower, Fox. You'll feel better once you wash every trace of Bradley Sommers from your body."

Beginning to panic, Mulder clutched wildly at Walter's hands, "Don't leave me, okay?"

Walter took Fox in his arms again, "I'm not going anywhere, Fox." He led the frightened Mulder toward the bathroom, "I'll be right here, the second you get out of the shower. I promise." He pressed the door open, "Go on, now. You're safe. I'm here to keep watch over you."

Mulder reluctantly allowed Walter to lead him into the bathroom, unwilling to release his grip on Skinner's fingers. Squeezing even tighter for a moment, Mulder worked to get his emotions back under control, before closing the bathroom door. Turning the spigots to a steaming hot temperature, Mulder shrugged out of the bathrobe and eased himself under the burning spray.

*****

Once the crisis had passed, Skinner was a bundle of energy. Straightening the bedroom, he then moved on to the front room. Immediately grabbing the butcher's knife, he carried it to the kitchen, washed and stowed it away back in the safety of the butcher's block. Opening cabinets, he decided to cook something. Mulder needed nourishment, and he could do with the distraction.

*****

Mulder scrubbed until his skin fairly glowed, soaping and rinsing several times to make sure he was antiseptically clean. Stepping from the shower, he almost slipped on the wet floor, as he dried away every hint of moisture with a fresh towel. He wrapped a bathrobe around his shivering body, and moved into the bedroom to find something warm to wear.

*****

Walter found an open box of Pop-Tarts and a half gallon container of orange juice in the refrigerator. Sighing, he decided to call for delivery. Dialing his favorite Thai restaurant from memory, he ordered curried shrimp for himself and pad thai for Mulder. Before he could replace the phone in its cradle, he changed his mind, and dialed Scully's apartment. "Hello, Dana? It's Walter." He explained the afternoon's events and expressed his concern about Mulder's state of mind. "Could he be in shock, Dana? Should I take him to the hospital to be checked out?"

*****

Mulder opened several drawers and sorted through them, wondering what was suitable attire for the aftermath of a hostage crisis. He was fairly certain a tie would not be required. Deciding comfort was always the better choice over fashion, he pulled on a tattered college sweatshirt and his most faded pair of sweatpants.

*****

Walter listened carefully as Scully explained, "It sounds like you're doing fine, Walter. Mulder's neck has stopped bleeding, right? A slap in the face isn't going to cause serious injury, either. Just take good care of him. All he really needs is for you to stay close. He needs to be certain that you won't leave again. Understand?"

*****

Mulder stepped into a worn pair of slippers and ran a comb through his wet hair. Reaching for the bedside phone, he quickly dialed Scully's cell number, nervously pacing the bedroom while waiting for her to answer.

*****

Walter felt much better after Scully's pep talk, and went back to the kitchen to set the table. He then rooted through Mulder's video collection, while waiting for their food to arrive. He gave up quickly, finding nothing but pornography. He switched on the stereo, settling for soft music instead.

*****

Scully's cell phone began to ring, as soon as she disconnected with Walter. "Hello?" Mulder began to speak immediately after hearing her voice, rushing to tell her all about the afternoon's events. "So, what the hell should I do now, Scully?"

*****

Scully smiled, "You're doing fine, Mulder. I can tell from talking to you, you're not in shock. Your neck isn't bleeding, either. You don't have any loose teeth from getting smacked in the mouth." She sighed, "Just make sure Walter knows you're okay. Enjoy your time with him, and just relax. This is the happy ending everyone always dreams about, Fox. You're a lucky puppy, partner."

*****

Mulder stepped timidly out of the bedroom and walked slowly down the hall to the living room. He stopped in the middle of the room, casting his eyes to the floor, suddenly shy, "Uh..hi."

Walter smiled warmly. "Hi." He approached carefully, "Feeling any better?" Motioning awkwardly toward the empty table, "I was going to cook, but.. well, I don't know many recipes for PopTarts, so I ordered Thai food. Okay, by you?"

Mulder nodded slowly, a sudden shiver running through his shoulders. "I don't know if I can eat right now."

Reaching to caress Mulder's cheek, Walter spoke softly, "You need to eat, but I won't bully you. When the food arrives, maybe you'll feel differently." Slipping his hand around to the back of Mulder's neck, Walter pulled him gently into an embrace, "I love you, Fox Mulder. I'm so sorry this happened today."

Mulder stiffened and shrugged off Walter's embrace, moving quickly to the sofa. His face was pale and his haunted eyes darted around the room. Nervously running a hand through his hair, Mulder cleared his throat.

Walter followed taking a seat on the coffee table directly in front of Mulder. "You can't shut yourself down, Fox. We need to talk. I know it's hard, but you have to tell me what's going on inside your head."

Mulder's gaze wandered about the room, glancing at anything but the man in front of him. Finally fixing his stare on the TV Guide resting beside Walter's hip, Mulder spoke almost too softly to be heard, "I love you, Walter. More than I probably should." His eyes moved to Walter's hip, slowly moving up, until he could force himself to look directly into Walter's eyes, "I can't lose you again. It would kill me."

Walter nodded, "I understand." He thought seriously for a moment, "I can't offer you an iron clad guarantee, though. It would be a lie, Fox." He clasped Mulder's cold hands within his own warm palms, "I can only tell you: I love you and I'm not planning to ever leave you again." Smiling gently, Walter added, "I am here for as long as you want me to be, barring death or alien abduction."

Mulder's shoulders slumped and his eyes filled with tears. His gaze fell back to the magazine at Walter's hip. "I just don't know what to do now. Where do we go from here, Walter?"

A sharp rap on the door pre-empted Walter's reply. He gave Mulder's hands a quick squeeze before heading to pay for their food. Walter carried the steaming boxes back to the couch and placed everything on the coffee table, taking a seat beside Mulder. "Pad Thai, Fox. Are you sure you're not hungry?" He lifted the lid, twirling a bit of spicy noodles onto a plastic fork, "Open up, Fox. I'll feed you. Remember how we used to share dinner?" He smiled encouragingly, "One time, for old time's sake?"

Mulder turned away, dashing at his streaming eyes, "No, Walter."

Walter sobered, placing the food back on the table, "Fox?" He placed a hand on Mulder's shoulder, turning him back around, "You've got to decide what you want. If you want me, I'm here. I want you so desperately, I can't think straight."

Mulder turned the full intensity of his tear-filled eyes on Walter. Unable to keep the emotion from his voice, "I want you, too, Walter. It's always been you. I want to be with you every day, for the rest of our lives."

Walter swallowed hard, answering gruffly, "Good." Trying once again to pull Mulder into his arms, "I want the very same thing, Fox."

Holding Walter at arms' length, Mulder desperately searched his face for some sign, some hint of emotion. He hardly dared to breathe, as he fought to prevent himself from being pulled into Walter's embrace, diligently waiting. Waiting. For what, he wasn't sure. A simple sign, something to show him this nightmare was truly over. His long nights of being scared and alone had finally come to an end.

Walter was unable to stare into Mulder's pain-filled eyes any longer. Dropping his gaze to stare at his lap, he held his eyes wide to prevent the tears from spilling over. A huge sob swelled in his chest, threatening to tear free.

Mulder had not realized he was holding his breath, until it left him in a relieved sigh. He'd finally received his sign. Gently placing a finger under Walter's chin, Mulder forced Walter to meet his eyes, once again. "It's okay, Walter. It really is."

Walter's head bobbed in some semblance of a nod, as he swiped his streaming eyes. Drawing a hitching breath, he wrapped his arms around Mulder and held on for dear life.

Mulder drew Walter's tear-stained face against his own chest. Tears leaked from his eyes as he comforted Walter, "I love you so much, Walter."

Walter continued to nod, incapable of coherent speech. He wept for the time he had wasted, for all the grief he had caused and mostly, for his responsibility in forcing Mulder to seek solace in the likes of Bradley Sommers.

Mulder felt his heart warming with each sob. Walter's tears washed away all the pain of the last two years. He stroked Walter's back, placing feather light kisses across the top of his head. He lifted Walter's head to kiss him passionately, "Love me, Walter. It's been too long. Please? Love me."

Walter pressed his mouth forcefully against Mulder's, their tears mingling in a tender and salty kiss, "I love you, Fox Mulder."

A smile lit Mulder's face as he caressed the back of Walter's head. "I know that now."

What began as a gentle kiss grew to urgent passion. Walter rolled to the floor, pulling Mulder along with him. They could barely keep their hands off one another long enough to undress. Clothing flew around the room as if caught in a whirlwind. Walter plastered Mulder's face with kisses, "Turn over, Fox. I can't wait any longer."

Lifting his head to remain attached to Walter's mouth, Mulder's muddled brain could not quite grasp Walter's instructions. He continued to writhe and grind beneath Walter, his stiffening cock pressing against Walter's belly. Mulder's hands were everywhere, caressing Walter's back, his head, grasping Walter's ass to pull him closer, "Hurry Walter! I want you now!"

Walter bodily moved Mulder, bending him over the couch, "Wait for me, Fox." Kneeling, Walter took a moment to catch his breath, admiring Mulder's ass, before reaching to spread the willing and waiting cheeks, "Just hang on, Fox. I'm coming."

Mulder moaned as he lifted his ass high for Walter, trying to remain in position. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed. Closing his eyes, he mentally prepared to give himself, body and soul, and offered no resistance as he felt Walter's hardness press against him.

Walter inserted only the head of his dick, at first. Gasping at the tightness of Mulder's anus he plunged swiftly, stopping only when his abdomen touched Mulder's wriggling ass, "Oh, Fox!" He began to thrust furiously, leaving Mulder to take care of himself.

Burying his face in the cushions, Mulder braced himself as Walter began to drive him roughly into the sofa, "Oh God! Walter!" Reaching beneath him, Mulder began to stroke himself to completion as he rode Walter's rigid shaft.

Walter's rhythm was fast and furious, his heavy sac slapping against the backs of Mulder's thighs, "So good.. oh.. such a long time, Fox." Wrapping an arm around Mulder's waist, he increased the force of his thrusts, pounding Mulder's head into the back of the sofa.

Mulder's voice was muffled as his head was driven repeatedly into the sofa cushion. He gasped for what air he could get and continued to plunge himself backward. His balls tingled with anticipation as his own orgasm neared, his asshole clenching tightly around Walter's pounding cock as he unloaded himself across the sofa cushions, shouting loudly.

Walter arched his back, shooting deeply into Mulder's ass. He collapsed in a sweaty heap over Mulder's back, panting harshly, before rolling off to lie on the floor, totally sated. When he regained enough strength, Walter pulled Mulder to lie beside him, "I saw God, I do believe."

Mulder snuggled against Walter's side, running his fingers lazily over his chest, dipping his tongue to lick at the sweat glistening on his collarbone, his now limp cock brushing against Walter's firm thigh. He chuckled at Walter's words. "You did, huh?" Mulder's hand crept downward to gently tease the area beneath Walter's balls, tickling gently as he prodded between his cheeks. "I don't believe I am finished with you yet."

Walter growled, "Stop it. I'm not as young as you, Mulder." He reached up to the coffee table and picked up the Styrofoam container, "I'm hungry, Fox. You keep your hands to yourself, for a few more minutes." He speared a bite of shrimp and offered it to Mulder first, "Have you eaten anything at all, today?"

Mulder shook his head, his stomach rumbling in reply. "Guess I'm hungrier than I thought I was." Sitting up beside Walter, Fox took the bite of shrimp and began to paw through the bags, searching for the fortune cookies. Grasping his prize, Mulder tore the plastic off and quickly broke the cookie in two, peeling the tiny fortune out as he popped half in his mouth. "You will find true happiness at last." Fox grinned at Walter. "Can't argue with the cookie."

Walter chuckled, "Your mother would be scandalized, Fox Mulder. Eating dessert, before you cleaned your plate." He pulled the coffee table closer, and opened each of the containers in turn, "Dig in, Fox." Walter twirled pad thai and popped it into his mouth, "No more cookies until you eat something, either." Walter placed the fortune between them, so they could both see it while they ate.

Fox grinned, reaching to pinch Walter's bare hip. "Yes, Mother." Scooting up to the table, Fox began shoveling the food into his mouth, sneaking the rest of the cookie in between bites.

Walter grasped a shrimp by its tail, dangling it near Mulder's lips, "What are you hungry for, Fox?"

Unable to keep the hunger from his eyes, Fox dragged his eyes up and down his lover's naked body. "You."

Walter traced the shrimp along Mulder's lips, trailing spicy sauce. Tossing the shrimp back onto his plate, Walter attacked Mulder's mouth with his own, sucking, licking and kissing every drop of flavor from the full pouting lips.

Mulder did not need to be asked a second time. He surrendered himself to Walter's embrace, stretching one hand to clutch Walter's ass, while the other nestled into Walter's lap. He began to stroke some life back into Walter's well-used cock. Speaking between kisses, "I want you, Walter. Now."

Walter leaned back to rest against the couch, guiding Mulder's head to his lap, "I want you too, Fox. Forever." He sorted through the food bags on the coffee table until he found a wet nap, and carefully washed his stiffening dick. Grabbing a packet of sticky sweet plum sauce, Walter slathered it over his lemon fresh and throbbing shaft, "Show me, Fox. Show me just how much you want me. Please?"

Mulder stretched out comfortably, his own cock springing to life to press against his stomach. Slowly easing his lips around the head of Walter's cock, Mulder licked the tip gently, lapping up the sweet sauce before sliding his lips down the hard shaft and swallowing Walter whole.

Walter groaned and tangled his fingers in Mulder's hair. Reluctantly releasing one hand, he reached down to encircle Mulder's cock, and began to pump vigorously.

Nearly choking in his enthusiasm, Mulder sucked harder, fucking Walter with his mouth. Groaning as his own cock stiffened, he pressed harder into Walter's hand. Sliding a hand between Walter's legs, Mulder searched for Walter's puckered anus, gently grazing it with a finger nail, as his lips continued to work their magic on Walter's rock hard cock.

Walter rolled onto his side, allowing Mulder free access to his ass. He continued to caress Mulder's head and stroke his rock hard cock, now enjoying the sensation of having a finger in his asshole, besides a warm mouth sucking his dick.

Mulder pressed his finger in, as deep as he could reach, searching for Walter's prostate. He slid his mouth up and down Walter's dick, twirling his tongue around the tip, scraping his teeth gently over the head. Mulder swallowed as much of Walter as he could, without gagging. He tried to maintain a rhythm between his probing finger, and his busy mouth. Mulder bucked his hips as well, as his cock responded to Walter's frantic pumping.

Walter draped a heavy leg across Mulder's back, opening his ass more fully to Mulder's probing explorations. He arched his back, pressing his dick further into Mulder's mouth groaning as he felt his climax nearing.

Mulder moaned and slipped his lips away from Walter's wet cock and his finger from Walter's ass. Panting shallowly, he removed Walter's leg from his back and pressed him over fully onto his stomach. Moving into position behind Walter, Mulder stroked one hand down Walter's back, using the other hand to run the head of his cock along Walter's crack. Easing forward slightly, Mulder took a deep breath and pressed insistently forward, willing Walter to relax and accept him.

Walter was surprised by Mulder's actions, but excited at the prospect. Smiling over his shoulder, Skinner lifted his ass, giving Mulder a green light. Breathing slowly, he gasped as Mulder slid in fully and began to thrust gently at first.

Mulder grasped Walter by the hips and pressed in as deeply as he could. Grabbing Skinner's ass with both hands, Mulder plunged until his pelvis pressed against Walter's back. He savored the feelings of love and encouragement, as Walter met him thrust for thrust. They were equals.. partners.. neither one in charge. Mulder reveled in the freedom he felt, knowing his life was finally back on track.

Bracing himself on his elbows, Skinner drove back against Mulder, urging him on, faster and harder. Grunting with the effort, he freed one hand, to reach down and grasp his own rock hard dick.

Mulder threw his head back and howled as his release came, pounding deeply into Walter, as wave after wave hit him. He finally stilled, remaining deeply buried within Walter.

As Mulder stiffened, Walter pumped his dick furiously, to make sure they finished together. With a hoarse cry, he spilled onto the poor misused and abused towel beneath him.

Fox collapsed against Walter's back, breathing deeply. Finally withdrawing, Mulder gathered Walter into his arms and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Walter."

Skinner melded his mouth to Mulder's. Speaking into Mulder's throat he muttered, "Love you too, Fox." He embraced Mulder and held on as if his life depended on it, feeling dangerously close to tears again. Trying to lighten the mood, he squirmed a bit, "My ass is getting rug burn, Mulder. Let's move to the couch, okay?"

Mulder grinned wickedly, reaching to squeeze Walter's ass. "That's not all your ass is getting."

Skinner blushed to the top of his head, "Feeling a bit *cocky* are we, Mulder?"

Mulder pressed Walter face down on the couch, and shrugged, "Oh well...I'd tell you to blow it out your ass, Walter...but my dick's in the way."

The End... for now

=================================  
The Hoover Archives:  
http://www.radcat.net/Hoover/Main.html  
=================================  
"One more anal-probing-gyro-pyro-levitating-ecoplasym alien antimatter story and I'm going to take out my gun and shoot somebody." - Fox Mulder  
=================================

  
Archived: 12:04 03/13/01 


End file.
